


pretty quiet

by theowlinsomniac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Murphy, Asexuality, Gen, M/M, also i promise maya is alive she's just a really important doctor and she cant drink while on call, asexual niylah, i'll fix typos later, its a party - Freeform, mention of raven and murphy hating each other, miller is kinda drunk, unbeta'd sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowlinsomniac/pseuds/theowlinsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller speaks, "Okay but you guys are definitely freaky," he waves his bottle towards Bellamy, who has let Murphy slip from his grasp and settle against him, shoulder to shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty quiet

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @asexualmurphy on twitter thank you leah! 
> 
> dedicated to leah and all the people who Believe In Ace Murphy

"So what's it like to room with them?" Monty asks, settling into Miller's side. The other boy eyes him and lays his arm across Monty's shoulders, looking to Raven for an answer.   
  
She takes a sip of her drink, eyes narrowed in thought. She pulls the drink away, sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs, looking towards the couple being referenced. Murphy's face was as red as a beet, his knuckles growing white from his hard grip on the neck of the bottle of beer in his hands. Bellamy's mouth is curved into a wide smile.   
  
"Great, actually," she says, and Murphy physically relaxes. Raven starts to giggle, bringing her glass to her lips as the room explodes in questions.

The recent merger between Raven and the two men to her right was fresh in everyone's minds. Raven had moved into their three bedroom apartment that they, frankly, could not afford anymore on their own. She'd offered to help with rent as well as tidy up the place as long as they let her have her own room and remodel the third bedroom into a workshop, as well as take half of the garage space downstairs. Bellamy was enthusiastic, but Murphy was hesitant, especially given his and Raven's dark past. They'd never quite gotten along, especially after the car accident that left both of them scarred in different ways, but somehow they managed, and there was peace in the new home despite all odds.   
  
"Are you kidding me?" Jasper guffaws, taking a swig of his beer and gazing around at the others. Clarke shakes her head and nudges Lexa, who doesn't seem to really be paying attention.   
  
"I bet it's awful," Gina says from the kitchen, bringing over a bowl of popcorn and plopping herself beside Raven who takes a handful of popcorn and shoves it in her mouth.   
  
"Nah wih-wee," Raven says through her crunching.   
  
"We're not _that_ bad," Bellamy says, snaking his arm around Murphy who's trying to zone out. The younger man rolls his eyes and elbows Bellamy in the ribs. The curly haired man hugs him tighter, resting his chin on Murphy's head as laughter rivets through his body.   
  
" _Ew_ ," Monty says with a giggle, Miller's glaring at the two of them, "you guys need to chill out, no PDA remember?"   
  
"What do you call that?" Clarke points to Miller's arm around Monty's shoulders. Monty pulls Miller's arm closer, sticking his tongue out at the blonde. Jasper covers his face, chanting something about how he wishes Maya were here to save him from this.   
  
"We're not as bad as those guys," Monty nods to Octavia and Lincoln who are sitting together on the floor, Octavia practically in Lincoln's lap. The dark haired girl flicks off her friend with a smirk, and leans back to kiss Lincoln full on the lips. The entire room hollers in disgust, especially Bellamy who covers his eyes with a particularly high pitched wail.   
  
Once the room goes quiet again, Miller speaks, "Okay but you guys are definitely freaky," he waves his bottle towards Bellamy, who has let Murphy slip from his grasp and settle against him, shoulder to shoulder.   
  
"And loud, probably," Monty pipes in, Jasper and Gina nodding in agreement. Niylah, who had been sitting silently at Clarke's feet now interrupts, "Oh God, I can't even imagine the dirty sex they have with you in the apartment--" Clarke kicks her in the back, but she just starts laughing.   
  
Murphy's eyes are blown wide, his body completely frozen. Bellamy is in a similar state, but Raven is completely calm, sipping her drink and chuckling along with the rest of the room. Octavia looks stiff, gulping down her drink quickly to help her cope with this conversation.   
  
"No, they're actually pretty quiet," Raven says, and everyone starts to yell, their voices start to battle for dominance.   
  
"Fuck!" Jasper says, shaking his head violently, face in his hands, "That's _worse_! The image of them having vanilla, sweet, loving sex is way, way worse than the other kind--"   
  
Gina's face is between her legs, her body violent with laughter, and Miller looks like he's going to be sick.   
  
Murphy's heart rate has skyrocketed, his hand slowly moving to hold onto Bellamy's knee for stability. Bellamy's mind is whirling as he tries to figure out how to remedy this situation and move the subject from the two of them to someone else-- anything else actually. All that comes to mind is the image of him curled around his boyfriend, kissing his neck and back gently in the night before they go to sleep and in the morning when they wake. Anything more than that and maybe first base would be... it just wouldn't be right. Especially considering Murphy's sexuality and preferences. He'd never cross that line, and the mere suggestion of it? He kind of wants to vomit.   
  
And so does Murphy. Because no matter how many times he tells himself that having sex with Bellamy will be fine, that it's normal, that it's natural, he always feels that toxic feeling pooling at the bottom of his stomach. Right now, all he feels is shame and embarrassment, two feelings that he was completely familiar with. Bellamy squeezes his hand for support, and he feels a surge of confidence. He turns his head, making eye contact with Bellamy. His gaze shifts. He sees a blush across beautiful freckles, comforting, warm brown eyes, wild curls, a quirk of a smile. Only a few of the things that made him fall for the man to begin with.  
  
Murphy looks to Raven, who also looks mildly horrified by now, having lost control of the room.   
  
He stands, and the sound of laughter starts to die.   
  
"Yes, we have the dirtiest, filthiest, hottest sex you could ever imagine," he starts, and Bellamy stares on with something in between horror and admiration in his eyes, "Bellamy and I do all that shit. Everything you can imagine, we've done it. We're just good at timing and keeping control of ourselves," the room is dead silent, "God, just thinking about it," he rolls his neck, biting his lip, "He's just so good-- even when it's just simple, loving, just like you said. And when he goes down? He's a miracle worker. His mouth performs wonders, he was blessed, I'll be the first to tell you. And when he licks--"   
  
Jasper starts screaming.   
  
The near-bald man's hands are now over his ears as he stands up, jumping up and down with wild eyes, glaring at Murphy in disgust.   
  
He stops after a good long fifteen seconds, and collapses back down onto the chair. Raven's arm is over her mouth to control herself from laughing.   
  
"You guys are goddamn idiot. I'm asexual for fuck's sake! I don't do all that nasty shit you guys seem to enjoy. Why the fuck would I put my mouth on someone else's genitals? You guys are gross as fuck. And Bellamy respects me." He glances back to Bellamy who is now sitting back, his hand over his mouth to keep himself from smiling too wide. Murphy smirks, looking around at the horrified faces.   
  
"You don't have to be sexually attracted to someone to love them."   
  
"Retweet." Niylah whispers, nodding at his words. Clarke places a hand on her shoulder.

Murphy rolls his eyes, sitting back down next to Bellamy and snatching Raven's drink from her hand. He guzzles it all down in one go and returns the empty glass to her.   
  
"Happy?" He asks, satisfied with himself, even though his face is growing hot. Bellamy wraps his arm around his shoulders as Murphy's hand rests on his thigh. The older man kisses his head and shrugs at the gaping room.   
  
"Somehow," Miller says, "that's _so_ much worse."   
  
A chorus of laughter follows, and the questions start to gear towards more embarrassing things like how Murphy got his bike stolen because he chained it to itself and how Bellamy broke his toe tripping over Raven's tools in her workshop.  


End file.
